Christliche Unionsparte
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Party Information |- ! Chairman | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Ideology | } |- ! Political Position | } |- ! Founded | } |- ! Reichstag Seats | } |- ! Chancellorship | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Party Song | } |- ! Newspaper | } |- ! Youth Wing | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Christian Union Party or CU is a political party active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. The party is a conservative party with it's foundation being the Lutheran Church. Despite popular belief, the party is named as it is due to it's basis on the Christian Bible, and is not exclusive of other faiths. History The CU was founded in 1946, and is officially the oldest party in the Kaiserreich. Founded by Lutheran Pastor Rudolf Schmidt, the party was unable to displace the IVP incumbent Reichskanzler Hans Schultz in the 1950 elections. In 1955 Schultz was constitutionally obligated to not seek reelection for five years after completing his second term, and the race was tight between Schmidt and the Reichspartei's candidate, Wolfgang Hochstetter. After a brutal campaign Schmidt won the Chancellorship with a 8% more votes than Hochstetter. Schmidt's term in office was mired by strife, as the communist SED party, founded in 1950 began to stir up rebellious sentiment among the poorer population, and this was largely ignored by Schmidt's administration. After a communist linked bombing of a hospital in Emmerich, the government took steps to restore order, but the public thought that it was too little, too late. In 1960 the situation had deteriorated to the point that Schultz was brought out of retirement, and the extremely popular ex-Chancellor ran with the IVP favorite Karl Langenscheidt as his running mate. They swept the election, and the favor of the CU fell still further after the communists staged mass riots after the failure of the SED in the election. The CU would hold a presence in the Reichstag for the next few decades, but would never hold the Chancellorship again, although they came very close in the 1985 election cycle, almost defeating incmbent DUR Reichskanzler Eric Mueller. The party has historically held a good relationship with both the IVP and the RP in the Reichstag, but has never formed a coalition as of yet. Political Position The Christian Union is a Religious Conservative party, and thus espouse points against abortion, gay marriage, and the like. They are not opposed to homosexuals in general, but do not want the state to allow them to be joined in church sacraments, instead pushing for civil unions. The party is accepting of all religions, and even has had a Jewish chairman from 1990-2000. They sit near the Reichspartei, solidly in the right. CU Chancellors * Rudolf Schmidt (1955-1960) Important Members * Rudolf Schmidt - Reichskanzler 1955-1960, Founder of the Party, Chairman of the Party from 1946-1969. * Traudl Wagner - Chairman of the Party from 2014, Prospective candidate for Chancellor in 2020. Category:Christliche Unionsparte Category:Political Parties Category:Kaiserreich